Rape or Regret?
by Julchen Francine Carriedo
Summary: It all depends on the viewpoint, after all. Mostly FrancexReader, mild father!FrancexChild!Canada, Rated T for mild lemon.


_She's a runway superstar  
He's a fashion designer  
One's innocent, one's perverse  
Is this a story of rape or regret?_

[name] strutted on the runway, wearing the newest dress from the Bonnefoy fashion line. It surprised her how well the dress itself fit her, despite the flash of cameras and the expectations of the judges. However, she still pulled off the performance of being a model and got high scores. It was almost expected, her fame was evident everywhere.

That was why Francis Bonnefoy, the maker of the fashion line, made her the face of said fashion line. Not to mention he had an eye on her ever since he first saw her, just starting out in the business of modeling. Hidden too well under a well placed poker face was a burning love for her.

He wanted her

He yearned for her.

_He craved _her_._

_Superstar on the runway  
Mastermind behind silk palettes  
The seeds are regret are already planted  
All they need to do is grow  
Watered from the first lusty gaze  
Of the runway star  
and the fashion designer_

"Francis?" [name] asked, combing her hair while sitting at her vanity. She was wearing a sunflower yellow robe, underneath that was a simple bra and underwear. Francis entered, a new dress in his hand. It was a little past midnight and nobody was in the flat she lived in. It was a cute flat, designed like a flat in Italy or Spain.

"Yes, mon cher?" He asked, hanging the dress upon the rack. She turned to him helplessly.

"I...I feel lonely." She softly admitted. "I just want to feel loved for once...the lights, the cameras, they're all so so cold. I would trade in all my finery for the feeling of being loved." She held her head low, tears spilling from her eyes. Francis lifted her head towards him with a gentle touch.

"I'll be glad to help you...with your permission." He murmured, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"Do it. Please."

"Votre désir est mon ordre, mon cher" He murmured, picking her up and placing her on her bed bridal style. He undid her robe and pulled it away from her. He kissed her lips with a gentle passion, kneading her breasts through the bra. He pulled away from her lips for breath before going for her neck and collarbone. She didn't complain, rather she enjoyed it. She yearned for more. She _craved _for it.

_Will regret rule her life?  
How will the world see it?  
They see it as rape  
She sees it as regret._

[Name] had been feeling sick over the last few days, about a month after Francis made love with her. She hadn't felt happier before, but this sickness was NOT good for her. That's why she was at the doctor today. Waiting the results of whatever the hell was causing her to feel so bad.

"Well, miss [last name], you're not sick." There was a soft smile on his face.

"Then why am I feeling sick?" She grumbled.

"You're expecting a baby." She stared at him in shock.

"That's not true."

"I'm not lying miss [last name]. You are pregnant indeed."

"_Oh dear god..._"

The sick feeling in her stomach resided until she reached home, where Francis awaited her.

"Mon cher, have you missed me?" He asked, a soft smile on his face.

"I'm pregnant! With YOUR child!" She snapped, smacking him upside the head. He yelped.

"Ow! Mon cher! I thought you were on the pill!"

"I can't! My boss won't allow me! He'll be so pissed when he finds out I'm pregnant!" She wailed. Francis wrapped his arm around her, gently nuzzling her neck.

"I'll help you mon cher. I brought you to this moment and I'll help you every step of the way."

"Promise?"

"Promise. After all, Votre désir est mon ordre, mon cher"

_The world sees it as rape  
She sees it as regret  
The designer helps her  
Even through the accusations_

"Push [name], push!" Came the nurses cries. [Name] whined in the pain, her hand held by Francis. Her boss fired her almost a month before her second trimester. Francis cared for her throughout the whole ordeal of pregnancy and now the last steps of it were right here, right now. She gave a screech of agony as the cries of a baby fulled the room.

"It's a boy! Congratulations Miss [last name]!" [Name] wearily turned to Francis.

"Matthew. Matthew Bonnefoy." She whispered, smiling for a moment before she fell asleep.

Problem was...she never woke up.

_The world sees it as murder  
He sees it as accidental  
And he always grieves  
Since he caused it._

"Papa, where's mama?" Little Matthieu Bonnefoy asked his father one night. Francis froze for a moment before chuckling.

"She's in a better place, mon cher." He whispered, kissing his sons forehead. When he had fallen asleep, Francis went to the balcony and stared out into the night sky.

"Votre désir est mon ordre, mon cher..."

* * *

**Translations**

**Votre désir est mon ordre, mon cher - Your wish is my order, my dear**

**This is just a test to see how reader-inserts are handled for me. I've seen other authors get bashed HARD for reader-inserts so why do people have issues with reader-inserts? Do tell without bias, if possible. I'm very very curious.  
**


End file.
